


No Ocean Can Separate Us

by FreeSpirit15



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeSpirit15/pseuds/FreeSpirit15
Summary: Sequel to "My Night with a Merman" Brian has returned to Pittsburgh thinking he's crazy for believing he spent a night on the beaches of California with a merman. Little does he know, Justin, a blond merman is not far behind him following the man that has captured his affections.





	1. We Meet Again Landie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Happy belated New Year's Eve and Valentine's Day. I've been trying to post this for the longest time, but have had computer and technical difficulties until now. Thank you to everyone who read my first fan fiction "My Night with a Merman," and left comments and kudos. I hope you will enjoy this one as well and hear what you think.

Los Angeles Beach  
9:00am

Justin lay sitting on the same beach he and the most beautiful man in his eyes had spent hours making love. Justin not knowing if that’s how the burnet felt, but he could not deny the passion he felt was shared by the burnet. As the coming and receding waters touched his feet Justin was reminded of his mission. “Time to find my landie…” Justin said to himself standing on his feet.

Him not knowing how long he would be gone from the sea. He would miss the freedom of swimming the waters without inhibition. He wasn’t the first merman or mermaid to go on land. Hell many spent a good few months every year on land. “If the creatures of the land can invade our seas so can we go on their grounds,” was the old saying of the mer people.

“Now I got to find something to wear.” Justin said looking down at his naked form. “Hey dude! Blonde guy!” Someone shouting snapped Justin out of his thoughts. Justin turned around to see a blonde haired dark tanned surfer twink running towards him. “You party to hard blondie? Got to say I don’t mind the view.” The twinks eyes cast downward with a peek of his tongue hanging out his mouth.

Justin looked up and down the surfer twink before him. They both had the same build and height. The man in front of him wearing a tank top with a multi-color block design. The man’s pants a light blue shade. They might be a little tight, but they’ll work Justin thought to himself.

“Follow me to the rocks over there. I’m sure there’s a nice view over there too.” Justin said grinning as he started walking towards the rocks. He didn’t have to turn back to know the surfer was following him.  
Mind-blowing sex for his clothes is a fair trade.

Los Angeles to Pittsburgh Flight  
2:00pm

Brian sat in the plane seat looking over the papers signed by New Frontier Productions. His leg restless and his eyes unfocused. His mind somewhere else than the paper work of the deal that would make Kinnetik a nationwide company.

He could not get the images of the hot blonde merman out of his mind. The way his hair bounced and flew back as he rode him. The work of his hands, tongue and ass driving all the nerves in Brian’s body to the point of exploding. 

“I’m fucking losing it. Mermen don’t exist.” Brian said cutting off his mind from picturing the merman that had claimed all his thoughts since leaving that California beach. “It all felt so real…” He whispered remembering the feel of scales that made Sunshine’s tail.

“Mr. Kinney?”

“Yes.” Brian said regaining his man of the room composure. “Is there any else I can get for you?” Said the steward. A handsome looking man with black hair and a pair of uniform pants intentionally a size to small. The steward looking at Brian a way he could always recognize: filled with lust and need. “No I am okay for now.” Said Brian. “Okay, let me know if you need anything.” The steward putting a special emphasis on the word anything. 

Well he needed to take the edge off the blonde had left, real or not. Also, who was he to deny one of his admirers. Brian grinning as he left his seat to tell the steward he does need something.

LAX Airport  
3:00pm

Justin walked steadily through the airport terminal. The clothes from the surfer twink molding to his body. A weird feeling as the last time he had worn clothes was when he was 10. He had no money or even a passport so he had only one choice: Siren Voice.

Justin stood still for a moment as he look towards the man at the ticket desk. “Okay, Justin time to work your merman magic.” Justin said to himself.

“Excuse me I would like one ticket on the next flight to Pittsburgh.” Justin said confidently. “Okay sir, how will you be paying for the flight and may I see a form of identification.” The man said. Justin steady his voiced, “I would like a ticket to Pittsburgh free of charge please.” The man’s mouth agape at what the cocky blonde standing in front of him just said. “Sir, I cannot do that. Now, can are you able pay and if not step aside as you are holding up the line.” The man said his voice stern. 

“I think you can make an exception, Mr. Desk Man.” Justin’s voice becoming the siren melody that had made thousands of people fall to their knees to worship the merman or mermaid who spoke that alluring voice. Justin’s voice so alluring and captivating it had captivated not just the man, but the several people standing in line behind him.

“Of… of course you can! We have several seats open on the next flight that leaves in an hour. How about a seat in first class?” The man having become flustered and trying not to stare to long at the blonde’s body. The man’s cheeks starting to blush. “That would be great. Thank you.” Justin giving a megawatt smile.

“It is my pleasure. Have a great flight.” The man said trying to maintain his composure as he handed Justin his ticket. “Also, if you’re ever in Los Angeles again please feel free to give me a call.” Justin noticing the ticket had a piece of paper with the man’s phone number attached. Justin gave another mega-watt smile as walked away nodding his head.

“I’m sorry Mr. Desk Man, but there’s only one landie for me.” Justin whispered to himself as he tore up the paper. As Justin sat down waiting for the plane to arrive at the airport his thoughts began to drift to certain burnet. His face lighting up at the thought of seeing his landie again.

Two Days Later…  
Liberty Avenue Dinner  
5:00pm

Justin made his way down the street pushing himself past the many men lining the streets. Men running towards to get ready to go out to the clubs, “boys of the night” meeting up to get something to eat before the long night, and men making their way home and safe space to be themselves.

Justin struggled to walk around all the men. His steps a little more brisk as he felt a few hands touch his butt and reach for a few areas in the front. The buildings and flash of the street driving Justin’s attention into overdrive. Never had he seen so many landies or humans, as is the official word, before in his life. He had always watched them from afar on their boats and play on the beach.

It’s not like he had never met humans before. His favorite time was Spring Break. Justin giggling to himself as he thought of all the drunk frat boys and college gays gone wild he had met.

Justin looked at the piece of paper he clutched in his hand. A simple employment ad talking about an open bus boy position. He checked the ad one last time to make sure he was at the right place. “Yep, I guess this is it.” Justin said to himself as he looked up the sign… “Liberty Avenue Diner.”

“Excuse me ma’am.” Justin said trying to catch the attention of the waitress.

“The name’s Debbie and how can I help you?” Justin met with a big smile, fiery red hair and a big laugh that knock down a building. All cocooned in a vest adored with rainbows and sex puns. 

“I’m here about the bus boy job.” Justin said. “Well, considering you’re the only one to come along so far for the job I say you got it. You’re hired!” Debbie said smiling again. “When can you start Sunshine.” Justin smiled at the mention of the nickname the burnet of the land had given him. “I can start right now.” Justin said.

“Great! You’ll make great tips with that bubble butt of yours. The hamburger buns won’t be the only buns they’re after.” Debbie said laughing. 

Later that evening at the diner…  
11:00pm

“Brian what are you doing here! I thought you were in California?”

“What and miss the beauty of the Pitts.” Brian said in his usual sarcastic smart ass tone. “I came back early. I hate to miss the spectacular ab contest at Bablyon.” Brian said as he sat down at the front counter with a smirk adorning his face.

“Well glad to have you home asshole. I’ll be expecting my souvenir at dinner on Sunday.” Debbie said with her usual vigor as she put her jacket on. “Have something to eat before you go to Babylon. You look like you went on one your crazy diets again.”

“I’ll have a…” Brian started before getting cut off. “I’m going to see Carl for a bit, he’s off early for the night. Sunshine can take care of you.” Debbie said before leaving the diner. Brian sat on the chair still. His eyes wide open at what Debbie had just said to him. “Sunshine?!” Brian whispered under his breath. “No, it can’t be…”

An apron appearing in his sight. Brian slowly lifted his head. He was met with the crystal blue eyes that had stolen his breath the second his eyes first met them.

“What can I get for you… landie.”


	2. Can This Be Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin, the landie and the merman are reunited. Will Brian be able to cope with the knowledge that night on the beaches of Los Angeles was not in his head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for being so patient for the next chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to give you the next chapter and thank you to everyone who read, left comments, and gave kudos. Hope you will continue to give comments and let me know what you think should be next in Brian and Justin's departure! :)

Liberty Avenue Diner  
11:00pm

Justin stood motionless as the most beautiful sight in the world sat several feet away from him. He had found his landie. The burnet sat at the counter talking to Debbie. Justin becoming anxious as his need to reunite with his landie beginning to overtake all the merman’s senses. Justin’s eyes filled with hunger for the burnets lips. His body craving to feel his landies hands touch his body like the night they met in the waters under the starry sky.

Justin was snapped out of his thoughts as heard Debbie say goodbye to his landie. Debbie mentioning him as being able to take his order. “Time to meet again my landie.” Justin’s confident demeanor returning.  
Justin walked straight up to the burnet looking lost in his own thoughts. A smile brighter than the sun quickly adoring his face as he said, “What can I get for you… landie.”

Brian’s eyes met Justin’s. His voice and ability to breathe lost at the vision in front of him. Brian’s mind unable to make a coherent thought. “It can’t be.” Brian kept repeating to himself in his head.

“No, no, no. You’re not real?! Fuck I got to get out of here!” Brian said as he jumped from his seat and running out the door. “Wait…!” Justin shouted towards Brian. “Cover for me.” Justin said to the other servers who nodded back at him.

Justin ran as fast as he could after the burnet. His legs not used to the tension and movement that his tail was accustomed too. “I will not lose him” Justin said to himself intent on reuniting with the human that he was beginning to acknowledge who had claimed his heart.

A park in Pittsburgh  
11:30pm

Brian walked briskly through the darkened park. His thoughts now longer on Babylon, but solely on what he had just seen minutes ago. The striking face of the man or merman that had dominated his thoughts since that night back on the beach. “Fuck! Losing my fuckin mind!” Brian unable to control his voice. His footsteps stopping on the wooden bridge over the river beneath.

“Stop!” Brian heard as he jerked his head to look back towards the blonde running towards him. “This can’t be real. I don’t know who or what you are…” Brian stammered as he spoke. “You know who I am. You’ve known since we met.” Justin said trying to calm his landies fears. “No, you… it… can’t be. Merman aren’t real.” Brian unsure of his words. Him worrying that it all was in his head. His eye’s showing confusion of what is real and what is not. 

Justin seeing the burnets confusion in his eyes knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath, his eyes shifting towards the water running underneath them. He removed the tank top and pants that encased his body. Brian’s eye’s opening wider at what was occurring in front of him. Him uncertain of what was about to happen. “Look at me… don’t take your eyes off me.” Justin said before diving into the river underneath them. 

Brian stood still unsure what was to come next. His feet slowly creeping towards the edge of the wooden bridge. The sounds of his shoes stepping on the aged wood the only sounds to be heard. Until, the splash of the water punctured the silent atmosphere. 

Brian’s eyes not blinking unable to move as he looked down to the water. The end of a tail flowing back and forth waving towards him. The light of the moon causing the droplets of water that cascaded the tails fin to shine like the finest pearls. The shimmering colorful scales visible below the moonlighted water. As Brian’s eyes continued to move up along the decadent sight before him his eyes were finally met with…  
…the crystal all-seeing blue eyes that he first had seen on the beach in Los Angeles.

“How… how is this is possible? Mermaids, umm merman don’t exist?” Brian said his voice steadier. “I’m right before you tail, scales and all. Do you believe I exist?” Justin said his voice low filled with hope and worry.  
“…I believe you exist.” The quiet words slowly leaving Brian’s lips. “I’ve come a long way to see you. May I join you?” Justin said as he looked straight into Brian’s eyes. “You can…” Justin latched his hands onto the wooden bridge. He pulled himself onto the wooden bridge. He swayed his tail to hang off the side of the bridge. The scales of his tail only a couple inches from Brian’s legs. 

“Listen I know you must be very…. Uh.” Justin cut off by Brian’s hand on his neck. Brian guiding Justin’s lips to his. Their senses thrown back into the overwhelming feeling their bodies have craved since the night on the beach.

Brian released Justin’s lips. His forehead touching Justin’s forehead as he caught his breath. “Come with me Sunshine…”

Back at Brian’s loft…  
Midnight

Brian stared down at Justin’s naked body. Justin’s skin flushed as beads of sweat adorned his body. His eyes never leaving Brian’s as they looked into each other’s eyes. Their eyes burning with lust for the other. Their mouths salivating at the sight of each other. Their hands shaking in need to feel the other’s hot skin.

“I can’t wait any longer.” Brian said as he reclaimed Justin’s lips. Justin sinking into the kiss as his legs raised to surround around Brian. Brian feeling Justin’s motions began to slowly place himself inside Justin. Each of them releasing a gasp as Brian became balls deep within Justin. Brian lowed his torso to meet Justin’s torso.

Their bodies rocking back and forth as they reached new levels of bliss. Each of them unleashing the passion that had built inside of them for the last two days. The only sounds in the entire loft were the moans and grunts of the two. Obliviously to the rest of the world. The only world in that moment was the space between themselves.

Their eyes never leaving each other’s. The hunger and need continuing to build as they moved closer and closer to their climax. Justin’s legs incapable of uncurling from around Brian’s back. Brian’s fingers played with Justin’s hair. His fingers feeling the smooth silk that made Justin’s blonde locks.

“I’m close…” Brian’s words coming out with short breathes. His mind enraptured with the connection he had with the blonde merman. Justin nodded back towards Brian signaling that he too was near the edge of no return.

Brian’s strokes became more forceful, yet remained completely in sync with the blonde below him. Their moans becoming louder and louder until the sounds of their orgasms dominated the room.  
Brian slowly fell with all his weight onto Justin. The bodies in a state of exhaustion. Brian only gaining enough strength to roll Justin after a few minutes. Brian brought his arm around Justin pulling him closer. Justin glided into Brian’s arms. The same with Justin’s as his arms came to rest around Brian’s back.

A simple kiss marking the end of their reunion. Their eye’s beginning to become heavy as exhaustion began to overtake their minds and bodies. Before falling into the wide open cosmos of sleep, Brian did one last act.

Brian looked again into Justin’s eyes and opened his mouth… “Brian.” Only his name leaving his lips.

“Justin.” Justin said in response. A smile adoring his face as he fell into deep slumber.

Brian watched as he fell into his slumber. His fingers brushing a few strands of golden hair away from the merman’s face…

“Goodnight… Justin.”


	3. We Don't Need to Leave the Loft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian awakes to realize Justin, the merman is quite real. From the early hours of the morning to the late hours of the night, Brian realizes his world will never be the same and opens himself to feelings and experiences he is loathe to give a human, but may make an exemption for a merman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I am incredibly sorry for my delay in getting a new chapter to you. I have been very busy the past month and wanted to get the first two chapters up on Kinnetik Dreams before continuing with the story. Thank you for all your suggestions. I have taken note of them all ;) and one suggestion was already planned. Enjoy the next chapter!
> 
> I'm hoping to have the beautiful banner Tagsit made up on AO3 for the next chapter update.

Brian’s eyes opened wide his vision becoming more clear. He was deep within the waters of the vast ocean. In the distance, he could see a figure moving towards him. 

Brian startled by what was coming attempted to swim away, but found himself unable to move. His body held still anxious for what was coming closer. Until, he saw the sunshine smile that made his heart flutter as it had never before. Brian was jolted as he came face to face with the cocky smiling face of the blonde merman. The merman placed his hand on the back of Brian’s neck and brought their lips together.

Justin’s tail slowly moves around Brian’s legs. Brian’s hands moved around lower back his hands feeling the beginning of Justin’s tail. As their kisses continued on for what seemed like hours Brian’s overdrive of his senses continued to build and build. The nerves of his body feeling like they were about to burst. The sensations becoming too much for Brian so allowed the feelings to overtake him…

Brian’s Loft  
10:00am

“Ahhh…” Brian moaned as his opened wide. His orgasm driving his body into overdrive. His back arching up as the sensations went up and down his spine. As Brain settled back onto the bed his breathing slowly returning to normal. Brian’s eyes moved down his body until he saw the grinning face of the blonde merman named Justin.

Justin’s tongue licking the last Brian’s essence off the corners of his mouth clean. His face carrying the look of a man who had just completed his mission. Justin began to slowly bring his body up towards Brain. Justin’s lips reaching Brian’s as they exchanged a single passion filled kiss.

“Good morning Brian.” Justin unable to not smile. “Did you sleep well?” Justin asked only to have Brian give his answer in the form of more kisses and bringing their bodies back together. Brian intent on returning the morning wakeup call the merman had been so kind to give.

11:00am

Brian and Justin lay on the pant side by side panting and out of breath. Their fingers intertwined as they regained their breath. “Wow… that was…” Brian saying between pants. “Amazing…” Justin finished. Brian struggled and found the strength to push himself on to his side. His free hand returning to playing with the strands of Justin’s silky blonde hair. Him never realizing how unlike the Stud of Liberty of Avenue his actions were portraying. Justin turned his head toward Brian. A subtle purr coming from him as he enjoyed the intimacy of the moment.

Justin fighting the urge to not break the moment spoke, “You have a nice dwelling.” Giving a shy smile as he spoke. Brian laughing at the description of his loft. “It’s called a loft Sunshine.” Brian said as he leaned in for a kiss. “That’s what we call our homes.” Justin said before claiming another kiss.

“Where do you come from…?” Brian asked with so many questions on his mind. “I’ve been all over what humans call the Pacific and Atlantic Ocean. The waters around Hawaii and the West Coast are my favorite. So many beautiful sights.”

“Are there more people… merman like you?” The questions bursting past Brian’s lips. “There are a lot of us! Some of us spend months or even the entire year on land.” Brian’s eyes shifting towards Justin’s legs as Justin answered his questions. “You’ve probably met one of us and didn’t even know it landie.” Justin said grinning.

“Do you have super powers?” Brian joked. “I do!” Brian shocked at Justin’s response. “Landie! I’m a merman who followed you across the country. You think that was the most shocking.” Justin said giving a cocky grin. “But I’ll keep it a secret to surprise you.” Justin smiling as he spoke. 

“Well let’s see if you have any powers that come out when you have sex.” Brian said as he moved on top of Justin. Brian began to kiss down Justin’s body. A smile growing on his face as watched Justin moan in response to Brian’s actions.

“How about we take this to the showers and I’ll show you a new sensation?” Justin nodded back approving of what else the burnet had in mind. As Brain led Justin to the showers a thought popped into his mind. He stopped them at the entrance to the showers and turned towards Justin. “Will your tail return? If you get water on you?” Brian asked. “No, only when I am in a pool of water.” Justin said his voice low and reassuring.  
The water started falling down on Justin and Brian. Brian took the shampoo and slowly washed it through Justin’s hair. As the water washed away the shampoo from Justin’s hair. A look of allure and innocence blanketed his face. A different look from the usual cocky confident twat that was his merman. As Brian rubbed his hands across Justin’s body. His hands slowly learning every curve, bulge and line that made up the blonde. His hands resting on Justin’s hips in sign of claiming only to be met with Justin’s hands falling on top of Brian’s hands.

Justin grabbed hold Brian’s hands. “Let me worship you now…” With strength and determination only found in a blonde merman with a mission, Justin turned Brian around. Brian rested his hands on the glass. His posture stiff as a result of an action he was not use to doing.

Justin’s hands, warmed by the water, started to massage Brian’s shoulders. Just as Brian had, Justin felt every curve and line that made up the burnet. Justin encouraged to continue his education of the body that was Brian as he felt Brain begin to relax. A subtle moan was heard escape Brian’s lips. His body melting into Justin’s massage. A smile grew across Justin’s face as he saw in the glass’ reflection that Brian was enjoying his massage more than he thought. Justin brought one of his hands to the front of Brian’s body to give him a special bonus to the massage while his other moved down to Brian’s backside. 

Brian began to stiffen up again as he realized where Justin’s hands were. His body and mind unsure what to do. Justin sensing Brian’s hesitance let go Brain’s dick and wrapped it around Brain’s chest. “Trust me…” Justin whispered.

Brian relaxed into Justin’s embrace. He turned his head towards Justin, “Show me what you got merman.” The smile of the stud that was Brian adoring his face, but in his eyes Justin could see the need and want that he had long held closed off to others. Justin seeing what Brian was attempting to conceal deciding to only give his signature megawatt smile.

Justin continued with his ministrations of Brian’s body. After an hour of foreplay and Brian was prepared, Justin heard Brian whisper… “Please be slow…”

“Always… always Brian.”

8:00pm  
Brian sat on the edge of the bed with his legs touching the floor. His view of rest of the loft blocked by the blonde merman that sat on his naked lap. Justin’s rocking his hips as he brought him and Brian again to another climax. The day had come and gone. Brian and Justin never noticing as they lost themselves in the unrelenting lust and passion. 

As they continued to pant, Justin noticed the time on the clock on the wall. “Brian! It’s 8:30!” Justin shocked at the time. “Well Sunshine, I say it’s been a good day.” Brian’s voice full of content. “Ready to go again Sunshine?” Brian placing kisses and quick bites down Justin’s chest.

Once, he reaches Justin’s abs he is met with a growl. Justin bursts laughing at Brian being shocked at what just happened. “I think it’s time to eat Brian.” Justin said trying to get the words out while laughing. “I don’t want to leave the loft.” Brian throwing a mini tantrum. “I’ll take care of your hunger Justin.”

“You’ve been taking care of a different hunger landie. Come on let’s go eat.” Justin said as he hand caressed Brian’s jaw. “Fine…” Brian pretending to be upset. “I think I’ll have my meal on the table.” Justin lifted up the air as Brian stood up and carried him towards the table in the loft. Brian placed Justin on the table and slowly brought Justin down to rest his back on the table as Brian continued his worship of Justin’s body.  
“Exactly what I was craving for…” Justin rolled his eyes at Brian’s bad food innuendo and once again fell into the embrace of his landie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Keep those comments and suggestions coming.


	4. The Merman Meets The Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm sorry everyone for this long overdue chapter. I had to take a break from writing all June to focus on other personal issues.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think!

9:30pm

Brian and Justin opened the door to the Liberty Avenue Diner. Justin bouncing and excited after taking his first ever trip in a car. Brian giving a slight smirk at the innocence of the merman, while attempting to hold his Stud of Liberty Avenue allure. The look of innocence incredibly ironic considering, only minutes ago, Justin had given Brian a blowjob as he was driving. 

“Brian over here!” A shout coming from Michael snapping Brian out of his thoughts. Michael rushed out his seat at the booth to reach Brian. “Brian! Why didn’t you tell me you came back from California early?! You should have given me a call.” Brian became a bit annoyed at Michael’s whining. “I don’t have to tell you everywhere I go Mikey.”

Before Michael could respond he noticed the blonde standing behind a couple steps behind Brian. “Hey buddy, were talking here. Find someone else to stare at.” Michael said.

“Mikey this is Justin. I met him in Los Angeles and he came back to the Pitts with me.” Brian said giving a quick glance with a wink towards Justin. His explanation to Michael hiding the full story that only Brian and Justin knew. As Brian turned back his head towards Michael he was met with his stunned silence and wide open eyes. “Brian! You got to be fucking kidding me!” Michael shouted. “What’s going on out here?!” Debbie entering from the kitchen upon hearing the commotion. 

“Mom! Brian brought a trick home from California!” Michael’s whining starting to draw the attention of the other people at the diner. “What?” Debbie said as turned her sight away from Michael confused at what her son was saying. Her eyes shifting towards Brian she noticed the blonde who had shown up at her diner yesterday. “You talking about Sunshine, Michael?”

Michael stared back at his mom. “You know him?!” The onlookers becoming more interested at what was unfolding in front of them as they ate. Their attention dividing between the conversation between the waitress who has been like a mom to them and her son, and stealing glances to look at the hot blonde who had come in with the notorious Stud of Liberty Avenue. “Of course, I know who he is Michael. That’s Justin our new busboy, who happen to leave his first day on the job early.” Debbie turning her attention back to Justin and Brian. Justin suddenly remembering what he had been doing before he reunited with his landie. “Wait… Brian you know Sunshine?”

Brian realizing it was his turn to talk. “Yeah, I met Justin back in California and thought he should come back with me.” Debbie not surprised at all that Brian would bring a trick back with him across the country. “Well, just make sure he comes to work on time. And you, Sunshine are working the lunch rush tomorrow so don’t be late.” Debbie said pinching Justin’s cheek. “Come on, I’ll show you the back so you know where to find anything you might need.” Justin following Debbie to the back of the diner.

“Brian. You can’t be serious. Do you even know who this guy is? He could be a murderer or a scam artist for all you know.” Michael coming closer to Brian and whispering. “How can you bring a trick back with you from the other side of the country!? He could kill you…” Brian having enough Michael cut him off. “Michael who I fuck is my own business.” Michael retorted. “Brian what do you even know about him?”

“I know he has one of the greatest asses I have ever seen and fucks with a sex drive to match mine.” Brian giving a big smirk. “He’s not going to kill me Michael. I think he’s sweet.” Brian not realizing how un-Brian like it was to use the word “sweet.” “Now come on let’s go sit. Justin’s hungry and I want to see the spectacular abs contest at Babylon. Brian said pushing Michael back to the booth to rejoin Ted and Emmett.

10:00pm

Justin finished wolfing down his third hamburger of the evening only taking breaks to eat a fistful of fries. “Jesus Christ Brian didn’t you let him eat on the trip back here?!” Debbie said coming back to the table to give Brian a stern look. “The boy’s eating like he hasn’t in the week.” Justin giving a big cocky smile after swallowing another fist full of fries.

“What can I say, Sunshine here worked up quite an appetite.” Brian said as stole a tiny fry from Justin’s plate. Brian was having a pretty good week so he could break his “no carbs” after 7 rule a little bit. Brian chocking a bit on is fry as his head was met with a quick slap by Debbie. “Owww!” Fuck Debbie.” Brian said in response. “Food, not cock, asshole.” Debbie said as Justin giggled watching.

“What’s so funny blondie?” Brian said frowning after noticing the merman’s reaction to Debbie’s mothering-style “Nothing, just enjoying my burger.” Justin said before taking giant bite out of his burger.

Brian leaned up close to Justin. His face brushing up against the side of Justin’s head as Justin continued to eat. Brian breathing in Justin’s scent. A scent that caused Brian’s eye’s to grow darker with hunger and the primal instincts inside him to start their return. “Keep chewing your burger my little twat. You’re going to need your strength for later.” Brian whispering into Justin’s ear. His mouth moving lower to Justin’s neck. Brian in need to taste again his merman. His teeth taking a quick bite of Justin’s neck followed by his tongue licking where he bit. Justin thoughts falling to the wayside as he allowed himself to fall into Brian’s ministrations.

A loud grumble from across the table snapping Brian and Justin out of their moment. As Justin came back to reality he turned toward the source of the grumbling. The grumbling coming from an angry Michael sulking as his eyes looked on angrily at the blonde that held all of Brian’s attention.

Justin didn’t want this man who was obviously close to Brian to be angry towards him, but he didn’t want to waste time worrying about him when he could be with his landie. There was only one thing he could do then. Time to introduce Brian to the power of the siren voice.

“Michael, I hope Brian and I being together won’t be an issue for you.” Justin’s voice becoming the intoxicating aphrodisiac that no human could resist when directed at them. “I really want us to be friends.” Michael unable to look away as Justin spoke. His face displaying the change of emotions inside him as began to look at the blonde in a different light. Gone were the feelings of jealousy and contempt for the blonde who had captured the attentions and affections of his best friend. As Michael continued to look longer at Justin new feelings began to emerge.

Michael’s eyes found himself drawn to the flawless skin. The blonde’s body looking so inviting in the tight tank top that clung to his skin. Michael’s gaze moving up towards Justin’s face. Only to be captivated by those beautiful lips that looked like they could give untold pleasures. Those crystal blue eyes looking right him into his own eyes, while Justin’s blonde hair forming a halo atop his face.

“Ah ah ugh… okay.” Michael stammered as he tried to regain his focus.

“I say this is a good time to head off to Babylon.” Ted interjecting as he watched Michael stammer and stare at Justin. “Yay! Tonight is the Spectacular Abs contest. Oh you will just enjoy it baby.” Emmett jumping up from his seat at the booth.

“Well what do you say Sunshine. Want to see a bunch of naked men show it for a few hundred bucks.” Brian said unaware that his arm was around Justin’s waist. “Lead the way.” Justin said grinning. As the gang got up from the booth and headed towards the door they noticed that Michael was not following. “Mickey you coming?” Brian said. “Uhh… You go ahead I’ll catch up with you guys.” Michaels face red. Brian was confused until he noticed Michael’s hands covering up the front of his pants.

“Ok will see you there.” Brian trying to hold back a laugh.

As the gang got started walking on the side walk Brian leaned again into Justin. “So I see you do have powers Sunshine. Well, it seems you got Mikey to like you… a lot.” Justin only flashed a mega-watt smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment below and any suggestions you have for what could come next in our boys adventure together.


	5. Bayblon Meets the Siren - Siren Meets the Backroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin make their way to Babylon to watch the Amazing Abs competition. What happens when Brian decides to introduce Justin to the backroom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I very much apologize again for the long delay. I had to take some time away to catch up with responsibilities in my personal life. Excited where this story is going and hope you enjoy reading!

12:30am  
Babylon

The strobing lights blared a dozen colors across the club. Go-go boys gyrating on their pedestals as their horny fans gawked at them trying to sneak their dollar bills in the best places to catch a quick feel. The dance floor without a space free as dozens of gay men lost themselves in the beat of the EDM music playing.

“Oh I can’t wait for the Spectacular Abs contest to start.” Emmett said as he received his drink from the bar. “I predict I will be blessed with a couple of the contestant’s presences.” Emmett going on as he looked towards the front stage waiting to be filled with shirtless men. “Well that’s if you like men who spend more time in the gym than trying to have a conversation with a man.” Ted interjected. “Oh uh oh.” Emmett pretending to clutch his imaginary pearls. “Don’t tell me Teddy doesn’t like hot shirtless bodies. Well than that must not have been a risqué picture of your boyfriend Blake and his beautiful body hidden in your desk.” Ted looking wide-eyed at Emmett as the revelation. “Did you go through my desk at work again?” Ted said. “You were taking too long in your meeting.” Emmett said as he placed his arm around Ted.

“Ted, you got a hot caring boyfriend who loves you. Don’t you spend time on those men who will be up on stage. You know why? Because they aren’t going to look like that forever and need to soak it up while they can.” Emmett said. “Right Michael? Michael…?”

Emmett looked confused towards Michael. “You know who has a beautiful body Justin. It looks so smooth and tight…” Michael gushing. “Are we both thinking of the same Justin? The same Justin you hated only two hours ago?” Emmett looked at his friend shocked at the words coming out of his friend’s mouth.

“Where did Brian and Justin go? Ted breaking into the conversation.

“Maybe, they went off to dance. Brian seems really taken with Justin.” Emmett said. “Only Brian can bring a trick back from across the country.” Ted opined. “I don’t know he seems more than a trick to Brian. What do you think Michael?” Michael still blushing. “Yeah… Justin…”

Emmett and Ted stared at their friend who seemed lost in his infatuation, before taking another sip of their drinks…

Backroom of Babylon

Brian’s head leaned back on the dark wall. His breath caught in his throat as his nerves were sent into overdrive. His forehead beaded with drops of sweat with his face flushed. His fingers lost in the blonde locks of the merman that was on his knees.

Justin’s arms on Brian’s toned legs as his head bobbed up and down. His mouth like a vice-grip on Brian’s dick. The blonde deciding to tease his burnet by moving his tongue along the head. His eye’s moving up towards Brian’s face. His seductive efforts encouraged as he watched Brian’s gasps and moans; Justin’s hands feeling the muscles in Brian’s legs stiff as he inched closer and closer to his release.

Brian briefly regained his breathe long enough to move his head downwards. His eyes catching his little blonde twat’s eyes. Brian meeting his blonde’s eyes as he gave angry smirk. His blonde giving a grin before taking Brian to the root. “Fuckkk…” Brian gasped as he head tilted back at the sensation. His orgasm overtaking him.

Justin slowly moved up Brian’s body. His lips reaching Brian’s as Brian wrapped his arm around Justin’s waist like an anchor as he attempted to keep his footing. Justin removes his lips from Brian’s with a cheeky grin. “How did I do?” Brian laughed, a rare one not behavior of the Stud of Liberty Avenue. Brian not seeming to care who else in the backrooms heard. “Twat.” Brian said as he smack Justin’s ass.

The cheers and hollers of the men on the dance floor entering the backroom. “Come on Sunshine the festival of men stripping for a room of fags is about to start.” Brian said he walked Justin back to the dance floor.

Brian finding Michael, Ted, and Emmett staring at him when they joined them on the over hanger with a fresh view of the stage. The shiny metal pole in the center without someone on it… for now.

“Where did you two run off to?” Ted said all knowing. “I thought I show Justin here the backroom. He’s news to the area. He should see all the sights.” Brian said looking down on the stage. Justin smiling at Brian’s comments.

1:30am  
Babylon

Ms. Divine, Ms. Gay Pittsburgh, lowered herself on to the stage at the front of Babylon. The long train of her dress falling below while a silver crown rested on her head. A go-go dancer in only a thong assisting her off the lift and handing her a microphone. “That lift is going to kill me. Hello! Anyone gay here?”

The crowd cheering and hollering. “I can tell you all just came out of the back rooms. Biggest sperm bank in the world.” The crowd laughing at Ms. Divine’s jokes. “Okay you’re not here to listen to some drag queen talk shit, but you sir I would love to listen to you talk all night.” Ms. Divine pointing at a muscled shirtless man in only his jeans.

“Welcome to the Spectacular Ab Contest everyone. It’s such an amazing event… it only happens every two weeks when we’re not calling it the King of Babylon contest. We have an assortment of men backstage who have not eaten a carb in a week and are allegoric to wearing shirts. We decided it be boring to just have them standing up here so this time they have to give us a little show.” The crowd erupting in hoots and hollering as soon as the word “show” was said. “That’s right my boys each of the guys have been kind enough to give us a dance on the pole over here. They have even been offered some costumes if they want to give something a little extra.”

Some members of the crowd booing and grumbling at the suggestion of the men wearing more clothes than they were earlier. Ms. Divine looking around. Her voice saracastic, “What happened to the art of seduction? Well guess what we’re doing it. Cheer them on and maybe they’ll take off their clothes sooner.” The crowd cheering again.

“Our first contestant is a desert blazing man from Egypt who loves tanning… in the nude.” The crowd “oooing”

Top of the overview rails of Babylon

“Yeah yeah another contest about who has the better… owww!” Ted cut off from speaking by a jab in the stomach from Emmett. “Drink your beer Ted” Emmett said looking Ted. “Win or not that Egyptian guy on the pole right now I’m bringing home.” Emmet grinning.

“He’s a power bottom Honeycutt. Not your type.” Emmett not losing his flame. “Well Brian maybe I will have to introduce him to a new experience.”

“Yeah you do that.” Brian said

“Besides worrying about him, shouldn’t you be hiding from Sapperstein trying to get the Stud of Liberty Avenue to grace us with a dance on the pole at this weeks amazing ab contest.” Emmett giving a smirk.

“Shit chance Sap getting me on that pole or showing my tits to a bunch of horny fags.” Brian said while Justin looked off to the side next to him. Justin’s eye catching a man in a button down and jeans wearing glasses looking towards the group, particularly a certain comic book nerd. Emmett catching Justin looking past them off in the distance. His head turning catching the guy clutching his bear looking at Michael. “Someone is looking at our boy Michael here. That guy standing over there is hot.”

“Wait what! Me?” Michael struck out of his day dreaming. His eyes still resting on Justin.

Justin noticing the conflict in his eyes stepped closer to Michael. His voice taking on the siren vocals once more, “Michael, he’s a really great guy, I think you know who you want.” Justin making a quick glance at Brian as Michael’s glazed eyes and frozen face taking in the reversal of the siren’s call. Justin removing his hand from Michael as his facial features relaxed.

“Yeah, maybe, I will go talk to the guy over there.” Michael taking a quick glance at the guy still looking in his direction. “He’s really hot, I guess.”

Ted putting his hand on Michael’s back. “Go to him Michael.” Michael walking towards him, his hands shaking.

“Well, Michael has an admirer. What a beautiful night it has been. So Sunshine do you care to join me in the backroom again?” Brian’s arm pulling Justin closer.

“Actually.” Justin moving out of Brian’s grasp.

“I’m up next to dance on the pole.” Justin grinning at Brian.

“What?” Brian, Emmett, and Ted said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :) Please leave a comment and any feedback. It is much appreciated. I can't promise when the next chapter will be next week or two, but I greatly enjoy writing about these characters and having fun with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will try to stay to my goal of a new chapter every two weeks. I'm so busy lately that my personal writing time has suffered. Hope you'll leave a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
